Dia Chuvoso
by Moki Chi
Summary: Sasuke acabou presenciando uma cena entre Naruto e Sai que não o agradou e o fez chegar no seu limite, mas uma pessoa acaba o ajudando e um novo sentimento surge... -Resumo tosco, mas vai isso mesmo...- Aviso: YAOI!


Precisa dizer que "Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem"? Até pq se pertencesse o Orochimaru já tinha apodrecido a milenios, eu teria inventado uma desculpa mto boa pro Itachi repentinamente ser inocente no assassinato do clã Uchiha e voltar pra Konoha com o Sasuke que iria ficar com a Hinata... Ok...ninguém perguntou nada...eu sei...

Sobre a fic... Eu não to afim de dizer qual é o casal... Então tem que ler pra saber... Só sei que pode ser um csal estranho... mas eu adoro ele d! X3

* * *

Frio e chuvoso. Era assim que o dia estava. Um rapaz se encontrava sentado em baixo de uma arvore, molhado, as roupas grudadas no corpo, o cabelo preto azulado pingando, mas isso não parecia importar para ele. 

Seu olhar estava fixo no chão da floresta, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, em Konoha, mais precisamente em uma pessoa de lá. Seus olhos ônix se encheram de lagrimas ao pensar nele. Há oito anos não chorava não _se permitia_ chorar e agora era só pensar naquele loiro que ficava desse jeito.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais difícil ficava conter as lagrimas, mas ele era orgulhoso demais para deixar isso acontecer. Tinha outras coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar, não podia ficar abalado pela cena que viu há uma semana atrás, mas não podia evitar se lembrar sempre _daquilo. _Será que se não tivesse saído de Konoha, não seria ele no lugar do Sai? Não, não seria, afinal, Naruto o considerava como um irmão. Ele mesmo já tinha dito isso. Essa conclusão fez o Uchiha sentir uma pontada no coração e novamente as lagrimas querendo cair de seus olhos. Maldita hora em que viu Sai e Naruto se _beijando_. Maldita hora em que percebeu que _amava_ o loiro. Uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos, mas não deixou percorrer nem metade de seu caminho a enxugando com certa fúria.

Estava tão distraído com seus pensamentos que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava lentamente. Só percebeu quando esse alguém se encontrava a sua frente chamando seu nome.

- Sasuke?

O moreno se surpreendeu por não ter percebido Suigetsu se aproximando, mas a surpresa deu lugar à raiva. Raiva que não disfarçou ao falar. Tinha dito pra ninguém o seguir, então o que o intrometido do Suigetsu estava fazendo ali? Tratou de, mais uma vez falar isso na intenção de repreendê-lo.

- O que faz aqui? Pensei que tivesse dito pra ninguém me seguir.

- Eu sei. Não fica bravinho comigo não. A Karin é que ficou enchendo o saco porque você estava demorando... O que houve?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Porque o frio, arrogante e mandão Uchiha Sasuke está... Deprimido?

- Quem disse que eu estou deprimido?

- Eu... Agora responde a minha pergunta.

Suigetsu suspirou. Seria difícil arrancar alguma coisa daquele Uchiha orgulhoso e teimoso, mas já fazia alguma idéia do que poderia ter o deixado assim e o que imaginava não o agradava nem um pouco. Talvez tivesse mesmo... Ciúmes do moreno. Abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que Sasuke, pois ele ainda estava sentado e olhando para o chão. Ele estava com um olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo irritado. O Houzuki levou uma das mãos até o rosto claro de Sasuke o fazendo olhar para ele.

- Orgulhoso... Tem a ver com Konoha não é?

- C-como?

- Vou ser mais direto... Tem a ver com o Naruto?

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e desviou da mão de Suigetsu para abaixar a cabeça. Seu olhar estava indefinível. Raiva, tristeza, confusão. Tudo isso era perceptível em seu olhar. Mais uma vez Suigetsu suspirou e levou sua mão até o rosto de Sasuke para ele o olhar, mas dessa vez fazendo um leve carinho.

- Não precisa responder. Já deu pra perceber que tem.

- Por que você perguntou se tem a ver com o Naruto eu estar _deprimido_?

- Porque eu vi o beijo e a sua reação quando viu.

- Como eu não percebi você lá?

- Eu que vou saber?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Suigetsu já não estava mais fazendo carinho no rosto de Sasuke, e agora os dois estavam olhando para o chão. Não demorou muito para o estranhamente incômodo silencio ser quebrado por Suigetsu, mas este estava com a voz baixa, parecia estar hesitante no que ia falar.

- Sabe Sasuke... Eu acho que seria bom você esquecer o Naruto, não?

- E você acha que vai ser fácil?

- Então admite que está assim porque gosta dele?

-... Ta... Por que está tão interessado no assunto?

- N-nada! Por nada...

Suigetsu ficou levemente corado e virou o rosto para o lado. Sem contar que gaguejou. Essa atitude deixou o Uchiha ainda mais curioso. Queria saber e não ia desistir fácil. Suigetsu o estava pressionado para saber o que queria, então faria o mesmo com ele.

- Por quê?

- Já disse que-

Resolveu não terminar a frase ao ver o olhar ameaçador e muito irritado do portador do sharingam. Desviou o olhar. Seria melhor falar de uma vez, mas qual seria a reação dele? Era isso que o Houzuki temia. Voltou a olhar para os olhos de Sasuke que permaneciam ameaçadores e a irritação era ainda mais visível. Certo. Se ele queria saber, ia ficar sabendo. Voltou a falar, mas com a voz mais baixa e hesitante que antes e desviou o olhar de novo olhando para o lado ainda mais corado.

- Me preocupo com você e não quero te ver triste...

Sasuke sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas de novo. Estava corado e com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Nunca imaginou que um dia Houzuki Suigetsu fosse dizer algo assim. Ainda mais para ele. Suigetsu notando a reação de Sasuke voltou a falar um pouco mais confiante talvez. Não estava mais corado, mas continuava sem olhar para ele.

- Sabe, há um tempinho atrás, quando eu estava discutindo mais uma vez com a Karin, ela colocou na cabeça que... Eu... Bem, que eu gostava de você. Eu no começo achei um absurdo essa idéia, mas... Eu não consegui parar de pensar no assunto e fiquei na duvida se o que ela disse era verdade ou não.

- E-e...?

- E...? O que?

- A que conclusão chegou?

- Que, mesmo que eu odeie admitir, eu concordo com ela, mas que fique bem claro que vai ser só dessa vez!

Sasuke abaixou ainda mais a cabeça. Agora o cabelo, mesmo que molhado, cobria um pouco de seu rosto. Estava ainda mais corado e surpreso, afinal, isso tinha sido uma declaração. Estranha, mas tinha sido. Levantou a cabeça para olhar direito, pela primeira vez, o rapaz a sua frente. Ele também estava corado e um pouco emburrado. De certa forma achou graça disso. Reparou, só agora, que ele também estava molhado da chuva que ainda caia. Voltou a olhar para baixo.

- Sasuke... Olha pra mim.

Ele obedeceu. Estavam agora um olhando para os olhos do outro. Sasuke não tinha mais os olhos marejados e ambos estavam visivelmente sem graça, mas não quebrariam o contato visual dessa vez.

- Eu gosto de você... Muito.

- Suigetsu...

- Me deixa terminar de falar.

Suigetsu calou o moreno colocando dois dedos por cima de seus lábios. Depois passou a mão pelo rosto dele indo para o cabelo que já estava menos molhado. Permaneceu com a mão lá fazendo um leve carinho.

- Me deixa cuidar de você... Mesmo que você não queira ficar comigo. Pra eu poder te ajudar quando você precisar. Como eu disse antes, me preocupo com você e não quero te ver triste.

Sasuke ao ouvir as palavras de Suigetsu deixou seu orgulho e máscara de frieza de lado permitindo finalmente que as lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos rolando livremente por seu rosto. Suigetsu o abraçou para tentar o acalmar. Ficaram assim por algum tempo em silencio, mas Sasuke se separou do abraço quebrando o silencio com uma voz quase inaudível, estava mais uma vez corado e olhando para o chão.

- Suigetsu...?

- Sim?

- Me faz esquecer o Naruto...

- Q-que?

- Me faz esquecer o Naruto.

- Não é melhor pensar no assunto? Não quero que você venha reclamar q-

Foi impedido de terminar a frase por um beijo de Sasuke. No inicio ficou surpreso e sem reação, mas depois enlaçou a cintura do moreno correspondendo o beijo pedindo passagem com sua língua, que Sasuke concedeu de imediato, aprofundando o beijo. Ao se separarem voltaram a manter o contato visual. Sasuke estava com um sorriso sarcástico e Suigetsu um sorriso divertido.

- Você ia dizer o que?

- Que não quero você reclamando que se arrependeu.

- Faça com que não me arrependa então.

- Como quiser!

Voltaram a se beijar, mas dessa vez mais calmamente. Nesse momento Sasuke percebeu que nem se lembrava mais de Naruto. E Suigetsu teve a certeza de que realmente o amava. Voltaram a se separar.

- Te amo...

Sasuke apenas sorriu, era um sorriso verdadeiro, o primeiro que dava em muitos anos. Ainda não era capaz de retribuir os sentimentos de Suigetsu, mas tinha certeza de que não seria tão difícil esquecer o Uzumaki. Suigetsu também sorriu.

- Você primeiro chora, agora sorri? Tá explicado porque ta chovendo tanto!

- Engraçadinho... Vamos.

- Ok. Acho que a Karin vai pensar que eu te agarrei ou algo do gênero. Se bem que foi _você_ quem me agarrou!

- Cala a boca e vamos logo!

- Pelo visto já esta muito bem. Voltou a dar ordens...

Sasuke, que já estava em pé ficou na frente de Suigetsu que acabava de se levantar, com seu típico sorriso. Pegou Suigetsu pela camisa e o beijou de novo. Dessa vez o Houzuki correspondeu na mesma hora, sem se surpreender.

- Pare de reclamar.

- Certo, certo. Já parei.

Voltaram para onde Karin e Juugo estavam. Apesar de Sasuke não demonstrar e ainda estar um pouco triste por Naruto, estava feliz. Agora seria muito mais fácil continuar com a sua vingança, iria aprender a separar o ódio pelo irmão do sentimento que começava a ter por Suigetsu. Não iria cometer o mesmo erro que cometeu com seus amigos em Konoha.

Agora uma nova fase em sua vida começava junto a chuva que havia parado de cair e com as nuvens que se dissipavam dando lugar ao Sol.

* * *

To tão feliz por ter FINALMENTE conseguido escrever uma fic SuiSasu... Eu tenho quase certeza que quase ninguém vai ler isso, mas... era uma coisa que eu precisava fazer. T-T 

Pra quem ler... eu espero que goste e desculpe qualquer erro de português... Sabe... Quase 1 da madrugada né... xx'

Beijinhos e sabe aquele simpatico GO ali em baixo? Não custa nada clicar e fazer uma autora maluca feliz não? XP


End file.
